


"Dalliance"

by medical_mechanica



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ardyn is Vaguely Menacing But Of Course He Is, Before Chapter 4, Canon Compliant, Consensual, Drabble, M/M, One Mention of Prompto/Gladio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 10:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12886023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medical_mechanica/pseuds/medical_mechanica
Summary: Set the morning before the Disc.-Prompto two-handedly gripped at the scarf draped around Ardyn’s neck, nearly leaning up on his toes. In turn, the older man had one hand on the younger’s ribs, the other slipping down to his hip, like a looming dance partner. Gently, Ardyn pushed the shorter form up against the back of the caravan. What was supposed to be a stern conversation about boundaries had lead them to this moment.This was not how Prompto had imagined this conversation would go.





	"Dalliance"

Prompto two-handedly gripped at the scarf draped around Ardyn’s neck, nearly leaning up on his toes. In turn, the older man had one hand on the younger’s ribs, the other slipping down to his hip, like a looming dance partner. Gently, Ardyn pushed the shorter form up against the back of the caravan. What was supposed to be a stern conversation about boundaries had lead them to this moment. 

This was not how Prompto had imagined this conversation would go.

-

It had been surprisingly quiet that morning at the rest stop, which had done nothing for Prompto’s nerves. Something had felt off since the night before; he hadn’t slept right. Having one more member nearly as big as Gladio crash with them really cramped up the caravan. With that thought, he found himself staring down their strange new guest after turning around the back of it, loitering in the lawn between the caravan and the gas station. Gladio had decided to talk to the locals, and Ignis could be heard cleaning up from breakfast. Noctis was still asleep; Ignis had given him a pass due to the migraines. The blond had woken up early, with Ignis, wanting to be awake before their guest. He still wasn’t used to being around so many people so consistently after growing up so alone for so long. Prompto wasn’t complaining or anything, but, it could get to him.

He had skipped out behind the caravan to listen to the morning birds when he spotted Ardyn. Prompto tried to place when he must have woken up when he was spotted back. He shivered, meeting the older man’s gaze as he approached. Ardyn stopped a few paces away, expressively raising his brows expectantly. Prompto felt compelled to speak and blurted a “good, uh, morning!” in the most singsong voice he could muster. He was not on his A-game.

“Same to you,” the older man returned with a just on the side of ostentatious bow. Kinda weird, but polite. Then Prompto recalled the night before, when their guest had decided to lean in for his face. A blush rose to his cheeks, and he had to look away. Also weird.

When the man took a step toward him again, he peered back up at the man. He seemed helpful enough, and Prompto wanted to like him, but he felt the weirdest pull whenever he popped back up. Like a vacuum, throwing the gunman for a loop.

“Could you maybe…” he had began to say, much weaker than he had intended. Ardyn paused.

“‘Could I maybe’ what?” their guest responded, tilting his head as if to better hear him.

“Could you…” the gunman tried again, increasingly flustered under the scrutinizing gaze meeting his. In the daylight, the birds chirped, but for the most part the rest stop was still majoritively calm. It was a beautiful day. In the distance, the muffled sound of the caravan sink running stopped.

Ardyn then took another step toward him, and Prompto instinctively took a step back, finding the wall of the caravan. Suddenly, nearly everything else around them was far more fascinating.

“What?” their guest questioned teasingly, face cracking into a slight smirk.

Prompto couldn’t answer. Protest sat on the back of his tongue, but refused to surface. The man hadn’t done anything, besides be weird. Really weird. He wanted to say something, anything, to impress upon the man that his gaze made him feel… also weird. That it should stop.

It was then that the man in question closed the distance between them, personal space nonexistent.

“‘Could I’ what?” the older man questioned darkly, with an brightly inquizitive gaze. He titled the gunman’s chin up as he had motioned to the previous night. They blinked at each other in silence, and Prompto bit his lower lip nervously. He knocked the man’s hand away from his face and assertively grabbed for the man’s scarf instead, with every intention on firmly asking him to back off. The problem was, the moment he pulled himself to his toes to meet the man’s face better, the urge died. The man easily framed the gunman, and Prompto tried not to think about how much he enjoyed nights crashing next to Gladio in hotel rooms. Shit.

Ardyn took the invitation to take the blond in his hands, moving deftly under the other’s vest. Prompto shivered yet again, and he huffed.

“Could you,” he gulped, “ … not?”

The older man let out a quiet laugh, pressing up against the other. Still smirking, Ardyn leaned down, mouth stopping just before Prompto’s.

“I ‘could’, but the word you’re looking for is ‘should’.”

Fingertips pressed gently into the small of the gunman’s back and it arched. Prompto elicited a gasp. Ardyn moved his mouth just behind the other’s earlobe, breathing into blond hair “should I?”

The gunner could hear the caravan door creak, and a streak of worry hit him to his core. Then it smacked him in the face. Prompto was more worried about having to end the interaction over being discovered.

“You should, yes,” was quickly whispered into maroon hair. Prompto snaked his arms around the taller form’s neck, letting himself get pinned to the caravan.  


 

Ardyn dragged a stubbled cheek up the side of the blond’s neck, and his eyes fluttered shut. Pressure in the gunman’s jeans started to build, and the gunman rocked his hips upward. The hands on his hips moved downward, just as they moved their mouths to meet-

A distant call broke the moment, “Prompto! Noct is awake.” It was Ignis. 

The older man instantaneously let go of the gunman, taking a step back. He mouthed a ‘go’ to the other, gesturing as if to shoo him away. The blond was dumbstruck, blinking dumbly up at the man, but shook it off and peeled away to join the others.

-

Prompto was unsettled all the way to the Disc. As they parted ways with their temporary guest, the blond looked straight ahead as they passed the man’s car, hoping his blush could be blamed on the heat.

-

The gunman was following Ignis to rendezvous with Noctis and Gladio while pursuing Titan, when the tactician caught him off guard.

“While I won’t be alerting anyone to your dalliance with our guest, I would highly recommend curtailing such behavior until we reach Altissa.”

The blond crumpled, mortified, but said nothing.

 

When the airship dropped shortly later, Prompto would do everything possible to keep himself from glancing over to the tactician in absolute shock.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a brain worm. I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
>  
> 
> I'm trying to post as much as possible before the 14th.


End file.
